mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mika Kikuchi
Mika Kikuchi (菊地 美香 Kikuchi Mika), born on December 16, 1983 in Misato, Saitama, Japan, is a Japanese actress and seiyū. Biography In 2000, Mika made her stage debut as Janet in the Japanese version of the musical Annie. She also had small roles in Battle Royale II: Requiem and Suicide Circle before landing the role of Koume "Umeko" Koudo/''DekaPink'' in 2004's iteration of the Super Sentai franchise, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Mika then diversified into voice acting in 2005, voicing the character Mokona in the anime Tsubasa Chronicle and xxxHoLiC, based on Clamp's popular mangas. She has also presented a children's variety show Nyanchuu World on the NHK channel, as well as net radio work for Tsubasa Chronicle (with fellow seiyū Yui Makino) and Mai Otome (with Ami Koshimizu), the popular anime in which she plays the lead character Arika Yumemiya. On December 16, 2009, her birthday, she married actor Yūji Kishi, who is 13 years her senior. They met during the 2007 Japanese stage tour of Les Misérables, and coincidentally both have had their acting debuts in a Super Sentai Series. Filmography Television *Koume "Umeko" Kodou/Dekapink (胡堂小梅/デカピンク) in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (特捜戦隊デカレンジャー) *Kanna (カンナ) in One Missed Call (Chakushin Ari—The TV Series, 着信アリ) *Yuki Tamai (ユキ) in Kamen Rider Kabuto (仮面ライダーカブト) : Guest in episode 3 *Mika-Chan in Nyanchuu World : Host; Children's Series Movies *Sakura Kuroda(黒田さくら) in Suicide Circle(自殺サークル) *Ayaka(アヤカ) in Φ, Phi(Φ、ファイ) *Ayane Yagi(八木綾音) in Battle Royale II: Requiem(バトル・ロワイアルII 鎮魂歌) *Koume "Umeko" Kodou/Dekapink(胡堂小梅/デカピンク) in , ''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs Abaranger, and Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs Dekaranger *Jun Terada (寺田ジュン) in *Honoshu Warrior Tsukinowa (炎衆の戦士・月之輪) in ''Engine Sentai Go-onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!! (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー　BUNBUN！BANBAN！劇場BANG!!) Stage *Janet(ジャネット) in Annie(アニー) *Chika(チカ) in Morning Musume Musical:Love Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai-(LOVEセンチュリー -夢はみなけりゃ始まらない-) *Kaoru(カオル) in Ginga Tetsudou no Yoru(銀河鉄道の夜) *Mami(マミ) in NOISE *Yumi(由美) in My Life *Cosette in Les Misérables (2007 Japanese Stage Tour) Voice Acting TV *Mokona Modoki(モコナ) in xxxHolic & Tsubasa Chronicle(ツバサ・クロニクル)Katoh, Hidekazu et al. "Tsubasa - Reservoir Chronicle". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 26-33. *Arika Yumemiya(アリカ・ユメミヤ) in Mai Otome(舞-乙HiME) *Shiromi(シロミ) in Pokémon: Battle Frontier(ポケットモンスター アドバンスジェネレーション) *Monami Suzuki(Middle School)(鈴木茂波(中学生)) in Capeta *Bougainvillea(ブーゲンビリア) in Sora wo Kakeru Shoujo(宇宙をかける少女) *Bluebell in Katekyo Hitman REBORN Movies *Mokona Modoki(モコナ) in Tsubasa Chronicle - The Princess of the Birdcage Land(劇場版ツバサ・クロニクル 鳥カゴの国の姫君) *Mokona Modoki(モコナ) in xxxHolic - A Midsummer Night's Dream(劇場版 ×××HOLiC 真夏ノ夜ノ夢) OVAs *Mokona Modoki(モコナ) in Tsubasa TOKYO REVELATIONS *Mokona Modoki(モコナ) in Tsubasa Shunraiki Discography Related CDs *My Star by Mika Kikuchi. This CD Single (AVCA-22878) is her debut single; this from Mika's own venture into recording her own music."'My Star'". (November 2006) Newtype USA. p. 118. *Hanjuku Heroine(半熟ヒロイン☆) by Mika Kikuchi and Ami Koshimizu(Mai Otome net radio opening theme) *Otome wa DO MY BEST desho?(乙女はDO MY BESTでしょ？) by Mika Kikuchi and Ami Koshimizu(Mai Otome ending theme) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger OST (features several tracks with Mika's vocals) *Mahou Sentai Magiranger OST (Song: "Tenkuukai no Yasuragi ~ Peace in the Heavens") *Chou Ninja Tai Inazuma OST: Thank You ~2007 .Jun ver~ References External links *Her official blog * * Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:People from Saitama Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese actors fr:Mika Kikuchi id:Mika Kikuchi it:Mika Kikuchi ja:菊地美香 ru:Кикути, Мика fi:Mika Kikuchi tl:Mika Kikuchi zh:菊地美香